Chronicles of Evil: Chapter1: The Christmas Picnic
by Ace McCloud
Summary: It has been two years eversince the digidestineds have teamed together and met to fight the evil that threatens both worlds. Now, a new evil rises bring new threat even on Christmas...


**Chronicles of Evil**

**_Episode 1_**_: Chapter 1:_

The Christmas Picnic 

Two long years have past after the destruction of the hideous MaloMyotismon. The New Digidestined Team, consisting of Takeru (TK), Hikari (Kari), Miyako (Yolei), Iori (Cody), Ken, and, their leader, Daisuke (Davis), have put aside their fears and inner conflicts to fight and successfully defeating and embarrassing this Dark Lord Digimon. This victory over the biggest threat to both words assured peace and harmony… or did it really? Was MaloMyotismon the only Evil waiting to rise to power? Such assurance is only an assumption that should not be taken for granted even for the many of many secrets and unknown that exist in the DigiWorld. Even during the Christmas Holiday where happiness is to reign all-powerful, Evil will not wait…

            The sun shines brightly in this "leaves-less" winter day. The bright and festive blinking and flashing lights out of windows and trees with smiles and cheers on everyone's face, and happy thoughts flowing through like river. This can only mean one thing…

            "Christmas is coming!" the words from the one and only cheerful young girl in the digidestined group, Yolei. Yolei has her arms spread out with such happiness for tis the season to be merry. 

            Kari was near-by when Yolei showed her holiday spirit. These two young girls appear to be in a bedroom with the walls filled with pictures from someone's camera, many collages of cut out snapshots and photos, while the everything else was nice, neat, and somewhat boring. Kari was sitting on a swivel chair near the glowing screen of the computer, while Yolei stands between the threshold (Learning that standing on a threshold was considered a bad Omen). Kari trying to keep warm, has on a long sleeved wool white shirt, a long pink skirt going down as much as almost up to her knees, white stockings, and a red pin on her left side of her hair. It appears she has grown her hair a little longer then before, but hardly anyone notices. 

            Yolei, however, has on somewhat light clothing. She has on red jean pants, a tight green t-shirt that actually goes up to the belt handles, a heart shaped "press-on" on the left side, her usual large round glasses, a purple beret with the "poofy" area pointing toward away from her right, and unusual yellow socks tucked under her pants. 

            Kari, who was on her swivel chair, turns toward Yolei and smiles. "It's only 4 days away," Kari said as she closed her closed her eyes with a happy expression in a very gentle and happy voice. 

            A pause of silence approached as they both maintain a happy mood. Then out of a sudden reply…

"I miss everyone. I miss having to be with the others", said Yolei depressed.

"Me too. It was great fighting side-by-side, said Kari. I've hardly seen TK after we changed classes…"

"But you received a lot of mail from Davis?" said Yolei picking up and looking at a bunch of neatly stacked half-opened letters. 

"Davis has been a sport. I was thankful he was at least keeping in-touch with me."

"That boy is still crazy over you?!" Yolei said as she puts her right hand on her face.

"I guess so", said Kari with a smile. 

"Oh boy…", Yolei replied in a hopeless way.

            Kari, who had had happy expressions of joy on her face, looks toward her computer screen and stares with a worried look. She sighs as she puts her left hand on her left cheek and leans her elbow on the table.

"The Digital World has been quiet…" said Kari.

"Yeah. I haven't visited as an often as I liked", sighed Yolei.

Kari suddenly gets her body up and claps with an expression of some happiness.

"Lets have a picnic! A digidestined picnic!" said Kari in a little louder voice.

"A picnic? It's cold outside", said Yolei somewhat confused.

" No, silly, laughed Kari. Not in this world… in the DigiWorld!"

"Oh…, said Yolei as she blushes after realizing the remark she could have avoided saying. So when should we have this picnic?"

"Lets see, everyone might be busy on Christmas Eve by now… how about tomorrow?

"Tomorrow? Yolei said shocked. You think we can organize this by tomorrow?"

"Then, I guess, we have to have it on Christmas Eve."

"Everyone brings in their own food for everyone to share"

"That sounds like Thanksgiving, Yolei".

"Hey, do you think we can make food for 12 people including 12 digimons?"

            Kari gives a smile and cocks her head to her right. She walks back to her computer and starts clicking.

"Ok, that's a good idea. I'll put that in the e-mails." 

"Great! Let me add something to the e-mails…"

            In the barren wastelands of Digiworld, someone is walking in the hot and sunny desert of this wasteland. Sand rises and covers the desert lightly like hot snow. This figure tries to cover his face, with his right arm, and continues to walk.

            This figure is a young human lad wearing a plain clean white T-shirt, a light brown leather jacket over his shirt with the sleeves rolled and the collar bend outward. He has on black baggy pants from the upper area, covered by the long white T-shirt, to his red outside and yellow in the middle shoes. Sand flurried onto his bright yellow hair while his bangs are pushed up from strong winds. His blue eyes squint to avoid any sand from entering his eyes. Held on by his left hand with his gray colored gloves on, was a digivice. This light blue colored digivice was beeping at a steady pace with the screen blinking a red dot, but vaguely weak. Accompanied on the left shoulder of this lad, with his tail clinging on the lad's neck, was a small red fox. His head is oddly somewhat better than his body. All his fur is red other than his white furred belly to "chest", white fur from cheek to cheek, and at the tip of his bushy large tail.

            The young lad, known as Ace McCloud, continues walking into this sandstorm in this desert, determined to find whatever was giving out a signal on his Digivice. 

"Ace, lets get out of here!" yelled the small red fox, struggling to cling onto the young lad.

"I've been trying to find a way out…" said Ace speaking up so his companion can hear him through the loud whirling sounds of the storm.

Suddenly, the winds of this desert storm intensify, as the whirling noise of the winds grows unbearably loud. The increase in winds slows down Ace McCloud struggling to make a step forward. His fox friend, clinging onto Ace wherever he can, is now being pulled by the powerful converting winds. Ace, however, was in much more serious trouble; Ace has suddenly been lifted slowly into the air due to the powerful winds of the desert storm, as his feet don't seem to reach the ground anymore. No other options left to us, Ace attempts to reach the ground by making him move his legs back and forth.

As the winds continues to lift the weight of both of them, the red fox and the young lad Ace McCloud find themselves above quite a distance between them and the ground. Ace McCloud has his eyes closed tight as aimlessly waves his arms and legs, hoping to grab something even if such an action was useless. 

"Hang on, Slymon", said Ace yelling over the loud whirling noise of the strong winds. "Hang on!"

"Oh that reassuring since you're holding onto nothing!" said Slymon in a sarcastic tone with his voice rising after every word. 

Slymon starts panicking while closing his real tight hoping this was all a dream while Ace, trying to be calm and thinking of a way of escaping this catastrophe, tries squinting his eyes to see anything to get an idea running from anything he sees. As he squints, Ace sees something he did not notice before. From a few feet in front of him was an image of a thin, tall, and dark colored with a sharp looking point on top. Slowly, the image of this tall structure becomes much clearer after seconds and seconds later. 

"A Control Spiral…" whispered Ace who was amazed to see one of these relics of evil still standing. Ace continues to stare at it until…

"Ace!!!" yelled Slymon through Ace's ear while he points his little black paw toward the ground.

"What?" replied Ace while looking at Slymon was pointing at.

The sand storm as cleared up as well as the strong and mighty winds. With nothing holding him afloat, the two suddenly falls down. Both started yell due to the adrenaline rush of falling from about 20 feet from the sky. As they fell, the two separated from each other and crashed into their own separate pile of endless sand. Luckily it was only sand, so no serious damage was done for both of them. 

Ace lies with his front body on the ground, his head facing to this right, and his back showing in a pile of sand catching his breath. While Slymon walks toward Ace like a ferret hoping with his hind legs, landing on his front legs moving his body like a wave through the hot sand. After reaching Ace right in front of Ace's top head, he makes a small tap on Ace's head with his paw. 

"Ace, you ok?" said Slymon.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", replied Ace as lifts himself up from the pile of sand. Ace, suddenly remembering the Control Spiral, quickly looks around to see that tall dark structure. Seeing that the Control Spiral he has disappeared frantically looks around.

"Where is it?" thought Ace.

"What cha looking for?" said Slymon seeing Ace is acting unusually strange.

"The Control Spiral…" whispered Ace but loud enough for Slymon to hear.

While frantically looking, Ace caught his eye on another figure. This figure, however, was blurred a bit from more sand caught in the wind's path and was not of a structure. This figure was human-like. Although the figure was blurry, he was clearly able to see two arms, two legs, body, and a head. Other visible description of this figure was a Medium-sized cowboy hat, black pants, and a long trench coat swaying with the desert wind. This figure stands from a quite a far distance continuing to stare at them. He, then, gives some sort of salute as he lifts his right hand, holds the front tip of his cowboy hat, and pulls it down a little bit. Ace tries everything to see this figure clearly, including squinting and covering his eyes from the sun. But continuous sand winds and heat waves interfere with his eyesight. 

With a blink of an eye, the figure disappears along with what remains of the Sandstorm. Ace rubs his eyes for a well, then looks around trying to find what where that figure ran off to and tall structure which he surely identified as a Control Spiral disappeared of to. 

"Slymon, did you see what I saw?" Ace said.

"Ace, the heat has gotten to ya."

"But did you see it?"

"Yeah, I saw it. But how can anyone disappear like the wind like that? Ace, it's a mirage. "

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

Ace McCloud carefully stands up to his feet while Slymon hops on his back and clings his bushy tail around Ace's neck. 

"…Then again, this is the DigiWorld." Slymon said with a smile.

"That's reassuring", said Ace. "We're going have to investigate tomorrow when whatever that was makes a move."

"Come on, Ace. It's the holidays. Let me at least have my red and green popcorn."

"Artificial colored?"

"No, silly. Cherry and Lime flavoring."

Ace sweats and shows an expression of hopelessness after that comment. 

"Wait a minute", Ace said suddenly. "My Digivice."

Ace takes out his Digivice and starts to stare at the small screen. He realized that the small red dot and blipping noise is gone. Whatever he was looking for vanished. Ace turns around to make another look at where he thought he show a Control Spiral. Now with a stern look, he wonders. Another bleeping noise occurs. Instinctively he lifts his left hand, which was where he was holding his Digivice, and quickly looks at the small screen. 

"Ace!" Slymon yelled as he snatched the blipping Handheld D-Terminal from Ace's large back pocket. Since the D-Terminal is too big and heavy from the little guy to hold, he lets it down on the sandy ground before he opens the D-Terminal. "You got Mail", Slymon said imitating like a monotone computer as opens the screen lid. 

"Mail?" Ace said putting back his Digivice into his left pocket. Then turns around and takes the D-Terminal from the ground and reads the e-mail holding the D-Terminal with both of his hands.

Hi, It's me Kari. I know it has been months since we all grouped together whether it was to fight to save the Digital World or just hanging out and having a party.  Well Yolei and I are planning to make a Digidestined Christmas Picnic Two days before Christmas (12/23). I know what all of you are thinking, Picnic during the Winter Time? Don't worry about that problem. I hope you all would bring something for all of use to share and I hope all of you to try to make it. Thank you ^^. 

                                                                                                ~Kari

"Christmas Picnic?" said Ace as Slymon hops on Ace's left shoulder to read the e-mail.

"Bring something to share…" said Slymon. "Yay!!! I bring my 'Christmas' Popcorn with me!!!"

  "For everyone's sake, I don't think so", Ace said in disgust. "And when have you been willing to share any kind of popcorn, Slymon?"

"Acey, it's Christmas Time. A time for sharing, silly."

Ace looks down toward the sand without a reply.

"Speaking of sharing, what are you going to give Kari for Christmas", Slymon snickered with a sly smile. Ace, hearing Slymon, blushes although the desert sun reflecting off Ace's cheek covers the blushing.

"You're blushing!" Slymon yelled victoriously followed by a vigorous laugh. 

Ace moans as he's body leans forward walking away drooping his arms and head down. As Ace walks along, Slymon purely sings this song to annoy him…

"Ace and Kari sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S…"  

            Nighttime in the residual area of Odiba, Yolei runs holding two plastic bags with the paper bag inside to hold the items inside. Even wearing a wool Navy Blue jacket to keep her warm, she shivers. The temperature maybe 30 degrees, but with chills, the temperature can rise up to as much as 10 degrees and below. Even though her glasses are fogged up, continues running with the bags huffing and puffing with her breath visible due to the cold. 

            Because her glasses are fogged up, she accidentally crashes into someone and falls to the ground. He lands hands first as her knees broke her fall. He frantically turns around and apologizes multiple time still not know who she crashed into.

            "Yolei?" Said the person near her. Yolei recognizes the voice, but to verify if it was who she thinks it was, she took off her glasses and looked toward the person with her own two eyes. 

            "Ken!" Yolei said recognizing the blue eyes and long dark blue hair. 

            "I'll help you", Ken said as he lends out his hand toward Yolei to help her up.

            Yolei, with Ken's hand in front of her, blushes seeing that she bumped into Ken… like in a movie.

Kari, with an expression of happiness on her face, stands inside the apt. in front of the doorway. Her right hand holds on to her left wrist down in a relaxing manner, her legs together, and standing tall. 

The Apt. door opens swiftly as tall young man with bushy brown hair, a blue headband making a fine line between his forehead and hair, a short small bang, brown eyes, and wearing a blue and black soccer shirt with long brown cargo pants and a book bag on his shoulder. He enters the apt, a little spooked seeing Kari happy and waiting in front of the doorway.

"Kari, what are you doing standing around here?" replied the young man.

"Bro, we're having a Digidestined Picnic two days from now", Kari said maintaining her smile.

"I can't go." Tai quickly replied as he enters dropping his bag.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't, why do you have to bug me?!?!" Tai yelled with an increase of voice. Kari gasps with Tai startling anger, then looks down with a sad face and does not look back at Tai. 

A flash of light appears and continues to glow for a few moments in a room diagonally facing Kari. Then footsteps are heard walking toward and out of the room. Ace has appeared.

Ace dodges out of the way of an angry looking Tai as Tai storms toward his room. Ace's ear may have shattered for he was standing near the doorway as Tai slams the door as if he was trying to destroy it out of anger.

"What's up with Tai?" Ace curiously asked.

"I don't know, Ace." Kari said briefly looking at Ace, then looking down again.

"Hey, cheer up. We're supposed to be in the Christmas Spirit." Ace said cheerfully trying to cheer up Kari. 

"What's up with Christmas Picnic?" Slymon suddenly said out of nowhere. Slymon was wrapped around Ace's neck, making Slymon look vaguely similar to a fox scarf.

"The picnic…" Kari said as she trailed off. "We're having this picnic so all the digidestineds can get together and meet each other again…"

"I know. I was talking about the food. Is anyone going to bring popcorn?" Slymon said in a funny yet serious manner.

"Knock it off with the popcorn." Ace said staring at Slymon who was on his left shoulder.

Kari continues to look down toward the ground as if she was about to cry. But in her thoughts, she is ill worried about Tai with his sudden attitude. Ace gentle pats Kari on her left shoulder to comfort her, which was the least he do since she helped him stay in the Kamiya Apt after the death of his father.

"Cheer up, Kari." Ace said. "~It's only a 4 days away~", Ace sings as both of them look at the fully decorated Medium sized Christmas Tree.

The Tree, decorated mostly of old but decent looking Candy Canes, Colorful Christmas Balls, and slow blinking lights glowing in a pattern wrapped around the tree like a spiral. 

The front door of the Apt opens once gain, as Yolei and Ken enters the Kamiya Apt. Ken, carrying all the bags Yolei once carried, wears a nice teal turtle neck-sweater along with a Green and Brown Coat over it, White fabric pants, and a regular pair of light black colored shoes.

Yolei, just like Kari, is depressed as both Yolei and Ken both take off their shoes. 

"Need help?" Ace said after turning around toward Ken.

"It's ok," replied Ken. "Where should I put the bags?"

"The kitchen table is fine." Kari answered.

Ken carefully puts the bags on the wooden yet sturdy kitchen table. Yolei mopes on to the couch continuing to look sad.

"Ken's not coming…" Yolei said sadly.

"What? Why?" Kari replied a little distressed.

"I promised group of digimon to help rebuild a couple of shelter that were smashed to bits by someone." Ken said.

"Come on, Ken." said Ace in a mellow tone. "Rebuilding shouldn't take you too long. You should at least come afterwards. If it helps, I'll come with you can help."

"It's ok, Ace." replied Ken. "I promised that Wormmon and I would do this alone. I hope you all understand…"

"Yeah, just be sure to come. I don't want you to break the hearts of these two sweet girls." Ace said smiling.

"I'll try my best. Well I got to go now. Bye." said Ken as he lifts his left arm as if he was sort of waving. 

"Bye." Kari and Yolei said weakly as Ken walks out of the apt.

"Come on, gals." Ace said in an upbeat voice. "On my opinion, I think you should continue this Digidestined Picnic. So what if some don't come? We got others who are willing to come. Do it for everyone one. Do it for Iori! He's only 8!"

"Uh, Ace?" said Yolei.

"Yeah?" replied Ace.

"Iori's now older, ya know?" Yolei commented.

"This is exactly why we need to have this picnic!" Ace said.

"All right, all right. At least we have someone who's ready to have this picnic." Kari said giggling.

"And willing to help us," Yolei added smiling.

"Help?" Ace repeated as his starts to sweat.

"You wouldn't want to 'break the hearts of these two sweet girls'" Yolei quoted.

"All right, I'll help." Ace sighed slouching his back.

As Kari and Yolei along with Ace continues the preparations for the Digidestined picnic, the 16 year old Taichi Kamiya rests sitting on the chair in front of his desk and rests his head on the table with a depressed and sad look on his face murmuring the name slowly "Sora".

While elsewhere, a young girl who too was in her 16th age with smooth orange hair reaching barely down to her shoulders walks gently through snowy, white and, clean park with young man also by the age of 16. Known as Sora, the young girl wore a yellow medium-thick sweatshirt along with a hood hanging on the back, "tight but not too tight" navy jeans on, and clean white sneakers. 

Her red-orange eyes stares toward the sun setting in front of them beginning a beautiful setting to the park and does not wander her eye anywhere else while the young man looked at Sora closely to his right as his long yellow bang from the left sways moving to his left then stops and continues continuously. The young man, with much yellow hair on his head with back hair not as long as the front, wore an opened up Black leather jacket, a white zippered sweater under the jacket, regular blue jean pants, and dull yellow leather boots. He consistently shifts his eyes toward Sora with a worry on his face that she meant be cold. 

"Here, Sora." Matt said as he takes off his jacket. "You looked cold." Matt continued as he holds both ends of his jacket and was about to put it on Sora.

"It's ok, Matt." Sora replied. "I'm not cold"

"I'm ok. It's actually hot for me." Matt said as he was holding his jacket for a while. 

"I said I don't need it!" Sora yelled as she turned toward Matt with an angry expression, surprised Matt as he accidentally drops his jacket to the ground. Matt looked at Sora with a shocked expression for she has not been this angry for quite sometime.

"Sorry, Matt." Sora apologized with a lowered voice as she looked down toward the ground with an expression of sadness. Sora, then, quickly picks up Matt's jacket, hands it to him, and runs toward the path they were usual walking together.

"Sora…" Matt murmured lightly.

As night falls and the stars shine brightly in the desert of the Digital World, the figure of a cowboy, which was vaguely familiar to what Ace saw, walks in a steady pace in the desert. Now with no sunlight, the two red lights glow brightly in the eyes of this cowboy. His footsteps slushing into the sand is slightly heard along with a light chime of the spurs. 

He makes a small chuckle before talking with his low, cool voice.

"While Digital World, Peace will finally come to an end not as long as this bandit still lives." 

He chuckles some more before it grows into a large laughter. A large laughter of evil…  


End file.
